


Twenty Minutes

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Quickies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough time for a quick one in the back seat of the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Minutes

It’s sloppy and fumbled as their clothes come off, pants hurriedly pulled down to their ankles while arms tangle in shirts being clumsily drawn over their heads. Hands search frantically for the other’s skin, tearing away the offending material to grasp at the hot, bare flesh underneath and gripping on tight as if the other might slip away if they don’t hold on. Soon, they’re both naked and their bodies pressed close together, able to feel each other’s breath and body heat as their limbs tangle and intertwine. The leather seat of the Impala is smooth and firm beneath them, a safe and familiar makeshift bed that knows them well and will keep the secrets of what they do in the darkened privacy of her back seats.

They don’t have long. There’s monsters to kill and places to be where they know Sam is waiting for them, but there’s time enough for this one quick fuck parked up on a deserted roadside in the dead of night. Mouths collide with the desperate intensity of maddened need, lips parting and tongues thrusting together as they strive to find the taste of each other. Hands begin to roam over the smooth planes of their skin, tracing the edges of muscles and feeling out the lines and shapes of the other’s body that they each know and love so well. Moans escape into each other’s mouths before their lips shear and part, and Dean drags his lips downwards to close his teeth around the hard edge of Cas’ jaw. He nuzzles and nips and Cas gasps, lost in ecstasy at the feeling of how Dean worships him with his mouth. Dean says no words, but he devours Cas’ skin as if there’s nothing he wants or needs more in the world, wanting to feel his angel deeply and intimately in every way possible.

Cas lets him take what he needs; lets his teeth scrape and his fingernails dig sharp into his back as he tries to claim every inch of Cas in one go, but then the angel moves, swiftly and aggressively taking back control. He hooks his hand around the back of Dean’s knee and tugs, dragging Dean’s hips up into him while he pushes hard against Dean’s chest with one hand, forcing him down to lay flat on his back on the bench seat of the Impala. A gasp escapes Dean in surprise, but then as Cas begins to straddle him he grins. Cas smirks back down at him, knowing how much Dean loves it when he takes control. Without another word his head quickly descends to place his mouth forcefully against Dean’s chest, tongue beginning to beat fierce and hot against every inch of skin Cas can drag it across. It slides over his collarbone where Cas bites at the hard line below Dean's neck, and then dips into the hollow at the base of his throat before Cas starts to lick down the line of his breastbone.

Dean gasps and moans, grinding his hips up against Cas’ so that they both feel their hardened cocks rub together, and Cas moves a hand to begin to creep its way up the inside of Dean’s thigh. Just as he reaches the join between Dean’s leg and crotch, he clamps his mouth down over Dean’s right nipple, sucking on it hard as he teases the nub into an elongated peak with his tongue. He feels Dean squirm beneath him, and a moment later he moves his hand to cup Dean’s balls and give them a gentle squeeze. Still he doesn’t touch the hardened length he can feel poking into his stomach, but that will come later.

Dean, however, is less patient and his hand reaches desperately for Cas’ cock. Once he finds it he starts to palm it roughly, dragging it towards his own to press them together. Cas sighs as he feels Dean’s warm fingers around his length, rough and calloused while the skin of his cock is wonderfully soft in contrast. “I’m gonna need that back in a minute, Dean,” Cas murmurs softly. “There’s somewhere else I want to put it.”

Dean lets out a gasp, the corners of his mouth curling slightly as he understands the insinuation and pulls his hand back. He spits onto his fingers before reaching down again to rub them against Cas’ shaft, saliva mixing with precome to lube him up, and the angel shudders with delight. It’s an incredible sensation, and he hopes he’s returning it in kind as he continues to pleasure Dean.

Cas’ fingers slide underneath Dean’s balls to stroke across his perineum and then slide up into the crack of Dean’s ass, prompting more delicious moans of pleasure from the hunter. Cas presses a digit against Dean’s entrance, feeling the pucker clench at his touch as Dean gasps and whimpers, but he’s not ready to pry into it just yet. He circles his finger lightly around the hole a couple of times before pulling back. Normally, he’d spend longer teasing Dean like this, but he knows they don’t have long and he wants to make sure there’s time for Dean to finish. Cas pulls his finger away to coat it in spit before immediately returning it to Dean’s hole, this time pressing in just past the opening and starting to stretch Dean out. Dean lets out a cry, loving the feel of Cas’ finger inside him but wishing they could just hurry up.

“Cas, just _fuck me_ ,” he growls out impatiently, not caring if they’ve done the preparation thoroughly or not. His voice is breathy and desperate, and the sound goes straight to Cas’ dick, which Dean has just let go of. The angel looks up to Dean’s face to see his eyes half closed as he squirms beneath Cas’ touch, looking more beautiful that Cas had once thought was even possible for a human. He knows time is working against them, but despite Dean’s plea being so enticing, Cas still has concerns and he doesn’t want to cause any damage.

“You’re still really tight, Dean.”

“I know, Cas, but just fuck me. _Please_.”

That’s good enough for Cas, who withdraws his finger and grips onto Dean’s thighs to spread them up and over his shoulders. He then repositions himself so that the head of his cock is poking at Dean’s entrance, and casts one more glance at Dean’s face to check it’s okay for him to begin. Dean gives a small nod, biting his lip and clawing his fingers at Cas’ back to hold him close. Cas starts to ease himself in, and Dean lets out a shuddering breath as he feels himself being filled up with Cas’ thick length. It burns, but it’s a good burn and he doesn’t care as long as he can feel the angel inside him and around him and all he knows at this instant is _Cas._ He bites his lip against the pain and loses himself in the blissful sensations that are overpowering everything else.

Cas takes it steady at first, slowly sliding in until he’s buried balls-deep in Dean, but once there his subsequent thrusts begin to pick up pace. Dean cries out as Cas starts to rock his hips fast and hard, feeling the dizzying heat of friction from the movement deep inside him. His cock jerks against his stomach and his hand goes to reach for it, but Cas gets there first. The angel’s fingers close in a tight fist around Dean’s length and he begins to stroke, timing each firm tug on Dean’s cock with his thrusts that are getting faster.

Shuddering breaths escape Dean each time Cas’ cock rams home and he feels it bang against his sweet spot, while simultaneously the angel’s fingers slide up his shaft to pinch his tip. His cock is leaking, balls full as he feels his orgasm building between his legs, and he knows this won’t last long although he wishes that it could. Cas grasps onto his left shoulder and lifts him so that now he’s banging him against the back of the seat, and Dean drags his fingers down Cas’ back and cups one of his ass cheeks to pull him even closer. The angel is thrusting hard between Dean’s spread legs, Dean’s dick gripped tight in his fist sandwiched between their bodies while grunts and cries of pleasure escape them both. They’re pressed chest to chest, hips rocking while their foreheads touch and noses crush together as they steal each other’s sharp, ragged breaths. Dean stares into Cas’ eyes, a brilliant blue beneath heavy lids while Cas gazes back into the emerald rings surrounding Dean’s widened pupils. The intimacy is intense and beautiful, and they’re completely lost in each other as they move together in perfect synchronicity.

Cas feels his orgasm building and he knows Dean does too, the pair of them approaching that final pinnacle of bliss together. After a few far-too-short minutes Cas comes, a heavy breath sharply leaving his throat as he spills himself inside Dean. The hunter hadn’t been left behind, and Cas brings him to climax with a final hard stroke so that they both feel their release within moments of each other. Dean grunts into Cas’ mouth as he comes all over his own stomach and chest, plenty more spilling onto Cas’ hand.

Cas makes no move to wipe it away as he maintains his hold on Dean’s softening dick, the pair of them not moving from the position they’re in as they lay together in post coital bliss. Their breathing is still coming hard and labored from the exertion, and they can both feel the other’s chest heaving and slick with sweat. Cas smiles, and Dean returns the grin as their lips press together briefly and softly.

“Good?” the angel asks as he draws back an inch.

“God, yes,” comes the enthusiastic reply.

They allow themselves a minute or two to recover, and Cas eventually pulls his hand away from Dean’s limp cock, although it’s still pressed against his stomach from being crushed between their bodies. His own soft cock is still buried inside Dean, and a short while longer he shifts his hips to pull it out, and then they’re both clambering off of each other to get dressed again. The whole thing couldn’t have lasted more than twenty minutes, but it’s left them both feeling satisfied and way less pent up with sexual frustration so that they can now get on with what they need to do.

Cas uses his boxers to clean up Dean and then doesn’t bother to put them back on, which Dean finds ridiculously hot as he now knows Cas is going commando for the rest of the night. That might prove to be a distraction later, but for now he’s feeling happy and sated as they start to drive off again. Cas is beside him in the passenger seat and there’s a smile on both their faces as they feel glad that no matter how little time they have to get off, it’s still enough for them to share.


End file.
